Toa Mangai
The Toa Mangai was a team of Toa whom were stationed on Metru Nui, as the defenders of the city. History Battle with the Kanohi Dragon The Toa Mangai's first mission on Metru-Nui was to defeat the Kanohi Dragon, which was threatening the Matoran. The Toa firstly flew up the Colisium on Vahki to defend Turaga Dume from Vezok, Reidak and Avak. The Turaga was saved and the Skakdi were ridden of, however the Toa still had to defeat the Kanohi Dragon. This battle took many months, cost the lives of hundreds of Matoran, and destroyed large areas of Metru-Nui but the Toa succeded. The team then split in two, one half to take the Kanohi Dragon to Xia while the other half stayed to protect Metru Nui. Tuyet's Betrayal However, shortly after this, several Matoran started turning up murdered in the streets. Fearing that this was a sign of the Dark Hunters starting a war Lhikan and Nidhiki began an investigation; they then became suspicious when they began finding message carvings to Toa Tuyet telling her that if she did not leave the Nui Stone (a powerful battery of elemental energy which absorbs minute amounts of power from every Toa in a 3000 kio radius and gives that energy to whoever touches it) in the Sculpture Fields then more Matoran would die. When questioned about this Tuyet said that this was a countdown by the Dark Hunters for her to give them the Nui Stone, but that it had been lost years ago on her home island and she didn't know where it was. Sending the team's 4 Toa of Ice to Tuyet's home island to search for the stone, Lhikan and Nidhiki began to search for the Dark Hunters responsible for the countdown. What they didn't know was that Tuyet had stolen the Nui Stone and brought it with her to Metru Nui, planning to use it to absorb enough energy over time to supercharge her own powers, and that she was really the one behind the "countdown." After capturing and questioning the Dark Hunters who were in the city looking for Tuyet, "Devastator", "Gladiator", and Triglax, who later escaped and took part in the Toa-Dark Hunter War soon afterwards, Lhikan and Nidhiki discovered that, although they had been looking for Tuyet to get the Nui Stone from her, he knew nothing about the so-called countdown. This led them to realize Tuyet was behind the countdown all along and that she had the Nui Stone herself. More than that, she had planned the entire thing to get rid of Lhikan and Nidhiki and the Dark Hunter who was trailing her at the same time, making it easier for her to seize power in Metru Nui and begin her plans for a Toa Empire that would wipe out the Dark Hunters and the Brotherhood of Makuta and bring a peaceful Golden Age to the universe (which would naturally be ruled by her). When Lhikan and Nidhiki arrived at Tuyet's dwelling to confront her Lhikan used his heat sensing powers to find out where the Nui Stone was hidden and uncover its hiding place. Tuyet then grabbed the Nui Stone, supercharging her powers and attacked the other two Toa. They defeated her, but during the battle small pieces of the Nui Stone were embedded in her armor, making her a living battery of Toa power. After the battle, Botar carried Tuyet to an Order of Mata Nui base in an alternate universe where there are no other Toa, and Lhikan destroyed the Nui Stone to prevent himself or Nidhiki falling prey to its seductive lure of power. Toa-Dark Hunter War When "The Shadowed One" heard the Kanohi Dragon had failed to claim Metru Nui, he launched a full scale attack on the city. One of these previous attempts was sending Thok to assassinate Turaga Dume. When this failed The Shadowed One became hell-bent on gaining control of Metru-Nui and a Dark Hunter-Toa war broke out. With fighting in the streets of Metru Nui and the Toa having to fight on their own ground, Toa Nidhiki was convinced to betray the Toa by Lariska. They planned an ambush in Po-Metru where the Dark Hunter army would spring out on the Toa army and claim Metru Nui. However, as Nidhiki admitted his betrayal, Toa Lhikan revealed that he had suspected Nidhiki's betrayal and had arranged for an even bigger army of Toa to arrive to ambush the Dark Hunter party. The Toa Mangai won the war and eventually sent the other Toa back to their homelands. Second Dark Hunter Attack Some time later, the Shadowed One sent agents to Metru Nui again, at the request of Makuta Teridax, who asked for the assistance of "Eliminator", Krekka and the mutated Nidhiki. After the deaths of the other members of the Toa Mangai, Toa Lhikan gathered six Toa Stones and implanted his power inside of them. Lhikan was to give them to the Matoran he thought were to become the Toa Mangai's successors, the Toa Metru (Nuhrii, Vhisola, Tehutti, Ahkmou, Orkahm, and Ehrye). However, the names were a ploy by the Order of Mata Nui, to make Makuta Teridax think that the names they had provided were the destined Toa Metru, and, as planned, Teridax planted the names of the six Matoran to become the actual Toa Metru (Vakama, Nokama, Whenua, Onewa, Matau, and Nuju) inside Lhikan's mind. After the Matoran placed the stones inside the Toa Suva, Lhikan was transformed into a Turaga, but before that, was captured by Dark Hunters Krekka and Nidhiki. With help from Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju, Lhikan was able to escape. He died after jumping between Vakama and one of Teridax's shadow hands. Tuyet was later recovered by three Matoran, Macku, Hafu, and Kapura, during Teridax's reign. Over time, they, minus Macku, encountered "Toa Lewa," and they headed toward the Core Processor. Once inside, they encountered Helryx, Miserix, Axonn, Brutaka, and later Artakha, but they were all teleported into orbit by Teridax. Vezon then saved them by teleporting them to Bota Magna, where they met the insane Great Being. Members *Lhikan, Toa Mangai of Fire (leader; deceased) *Nidhiki, Toa Mangai of Air (formerly) *Tuyet, Toa Mangai of Water *Naho, Toa Mangai of Water (deceased) *Four unknown Toa of Ice (deceased) *Three other unknown Toa (deceased) Trivia *The name for the "Toa Mangai" was created by BZPower Member, Nuhrii the Metruan. *Lhikan was not originally a Toa for the Toa Mangai. fi:Toa Mangai Category:Toa Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa teams Category:2004 Category:Characters Category:Metru Nui